499:The Donna Adventures of Wee Sing: Grandpa's Toys
by mary.okeeffe.16
Summary: Before they can get to rehearsals for their show, they get shrunken to toy size and now their learning childhood songs from Bailey's old toys.
1. Meeting Bailey's Grandpa

At the Lahela residents, Bailey was cleaning up. Donna, Emma, Sydney, and Payton came over to see if she wants to go rollerskating in the park before rehearsal. "Sorry, Donna," she said, "My Grandpa is visiting"

"Your grandfather," Donna asked.

"Yeah," Bailey said, "He wants to check out our new home."

As they were looking at some furniture, a familiar face came down, "Children," he said, "I've seen you met my granddaughter, "Bailey Karen Lahela"

"Oggy" Donna shouted, "Your Bailey's grandfather"

"Guilty as charged, Miss. Solo" Oggy replied.

"So that's how you knew about us," Donna said.

"Exactly" Bailey explained, "Plus Murrow is my mom's maiden name, so he's my maternal grandfather."

They went up to Bailey's room. Where it had numerous toys and pop culture. Even a poster of Oggy's avatar, The Curator, "Look at these toys," Sydney said, "They're cute."

"I've kept them since I was a little girl" Bailey explained, "Grandpa use to tell me and Rory-

"No matter what happens," Oggy replied,

"-You'll always be a kid at heart." They said together,

"Where's Rory?" Donna asked

"Rory is doing some birdwatching at the park," Bailey said.

"I just hope Chirruit doesn't go right in Rory's face," whispered Emma.

"These were my favorites" Bailey continued, "Hula Heidi, Snowanna Rainbeau, Punchinello, The Little Dutch Girl, The Muffin Man, Lassie and Laddie the twins, and The Sailor.

"Is there anything special about Punchinello," Emma replied,

"One time, when I was 3 I think" Bailey explained, "I saw Punchinello wink at me."

"Sometimes," Emma whispered to Groot, "Babies brains are tiny, they won't remember stuff."

Bailey and Oggy left to make some coconut salad. "What do we do?"

Then Donna got another idea, "Laughter" she said as they shrunk down to toy size, "We're tiny." Emma said,

"I Am Groot(You're at my size)" shouted Groot.

"Woww!" Payton said, "Why did you shrink us like this?"

"You'll see." Donna smiled.

Just then, Punchinello winked at them. The other girls were shocked, "Punchinello is alive!" Emma shouted.

"Of course" Donna replied, "One time Lilo and The Celestian Alliance shrunk down to toy size while finding Tickle-Tummy"

They freed Punchinello from his strings. He explained that he had a commercial back in the 50s.

"What can you do,

Punchinello, funny fellow?

What can you do,

Punchinello, funny you?

We can do it, too,

Punchinello, funny fellow,

We can do it, too,

Punchinello, funny you!

You choose one of us,

Punchinello, funny fellow,

You choose one of us,

Punchinello, funny you!" he sang.

"Punchinello The Puppet" Donna said while using the force, "A puppet for a party!"

"I remember now," Emma said, "My grandmother told me that it was a hit toy back in Italy. She had one as a child."

"Finally," Punchinello said, "Nobody remembers them anymore."

Donna knew that rehearsals are not for another 3 hours, so they decided to look around the place while rollerskating.


	2. A sailor went to see

As they were roller skating, they saw The Sailor practicing a patty cake routine, "Boo" shouted Punchinello

"Ai Ai, Punchinello" shouted the sailor.

"I want you to meet some new friends of Bailey," said Punchinello, "This is Donna"

"And Emma, and Payton, and Sydney," Donna replied

"Ahoy ladies" the sailor smiled"I don't understand why I can't get this right."

"What are you doing anyway?" asked Sydney asked, "It looks like your doing a mime sailor act."

"There's this song" he explained, "There's a clapping rhythm I can't seem to get right"

Sydney decided to help him out because she loves patty cake routines. She and Kai use to do it all the time as children.

 _A sailor went to sea, sea, sea_

 _To see what he could see, see, see_

 _But all that he could see, see, see_

 _Was the bottom of the deep blue sea, sea,_

The Sailor seems to have got it right. Donna suggested that they should do it too, the Veggie Tales way.

 _Some veggies went to sea, sea, sea_

 _To see what they could see, see, see_

 _But all that they could see, see, see_

 _Was the bottom of the deep blue sea, sea, sea._

"Well High Ho Cheerio" the Sailor smiled, "It went awfully well."

"Sometimes you need a friend to help out a few things" Sydney explained.

Then Sydney helped him up from his boat. "Thank you lass" smiled the sailor.

"So Donna," Payton said, "How did that Veggie Tales Sea, Sea, Sea story go.

 **Donna remembered it very well from the story, "God Wants Me to Forgive Him"**

 **Bob and Larry were going on a 3-hour tour with 3 passengers, a professor, a millionaire, and his wife. They had two more, but they were too busy. As they were going on their maiden voyage, Larry was imagining that he was a Russian ice-breaking hero. That's when he accidentally hit a rock and got them stranded on an island for the night.**

 **Larry felt so bad that he accidentally broke the boat, he ran away. In the morning they looked around to see if Larry was alright. As Larry was about to take a raft back home, Bob forgave him for what happened. The professor made a helicopter out of bamboo.**

"That sounds like Gilligan's Island" Emma replied,

"And there was this reggae song" Donna replied.

 _Laughter_

Reggae instruments came out and played the Forgiveness song.

 _You know that in love we can forgive_

 _It is the only way to live_

 _Obey God and see that we can live in harmony!_

 _Since God has forgiven us, it's true_

 _You forgive, I'll forgive you_

 _I'm gonna start to show forgiveness from my heart!_

 _You know that in love we can forgive_

 _Hey man! It is the only way to live_

 _Obey God and see that we can live in harmony!_

 _Since God has forgiven us, it's true_

 _You forgive, I'll forgive you_

 _I'm gonna start to show forgiveness from my heart!_

 _So do your part, and show forgiveness from your heart!_


	3. The Little Dutch Girl and Muffin Man

"I must saw Punchinello" The Sailor smiled, "That Donna knows how to dance and tell wonderful stories."

"You know who else loves stories," asked Punchinello, "The Muffin Man"

 _Do [or "Oh, do"] you know the muffin man,_

 _The muffin man, the muffin man,_

 _Do you know the muffin man,_

 _Who lives on Drury Lane?_

 _Yes [or "Oh, yes"], I know the muffin man,_

 _The muffin man, the muffin man,_

 _Yes, I know the muffin man,_

 _Who lives on Drury Lane._

Donna remembers the little song she and her friend Barney use to sing a lot as a kid, which has the same rhythm as the Muffin Man song

 _Oh Barney is a dinosaur, a dinosaur, a dinosaur_

 _Oh Barney is a dinosaur, a friend to you and you_

 _Oh Barney is a dinosaur, a dinosaur, a dinosaur_

 _Oh Barney is a dinosaur, a friend to you and you_

"I'm afraid we can't eat this" "This muffin is fake.

The Muffin Man wanted to offer them some muffins, but his are fake. "I don't think we could eat some fake muffins, we'll choke" Sydney explained, "Besides, we're saving room for some of Bailey's coconut salad.

Suddenly, a Dutch girl playing with a jump rope came in. She was singing a little song that she couldn't get it out of her head.

 _I am a pretty little Dutch girl,_

 _As pretty as I can be, be, be,_

 _And all the boys in the baseball team_

 _Go crazy over me, me, me._

 _My boy friend's name is Fatty,_

 _He comes from the Senoratti,_

 _With turned-up toes and a pimple on his nose,_

 _And this is how the story goes_

"That's a really nice song" Donna smiled, "It suits you."

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Bailey and Oggy were fixing up the coconut salad. Oggy decided to fix up some decaf coffee while they're at it, "Grandpa" Bailey replied, "Remember that song Rory and I made up as kids about coffee and tea?"

 _I'm a little hula girl with eyes grey and blue_

 _And these are the things I like to do_

 _Salute to the port and bow to the queen_

 _And turn my back to the submarine_

 _I love coffee, I love tea, I want Rory to come in with me._

"I remember that song" Oggy remembered, "You two use to do it all the time when playing jump rope.

Back in Bailey's room, they decided to do it to pass the time but decided to use a pretend jump rope.

 _I'm a little hula girl with eyes grey and blue_

 _And these are the things I like to do_

 _Salute to the port and bow to the queen_

 _And turn my back to the submarine_

 _I love coffee, I love tea, I want Donna to come in with me._

 _I love coffee, I love tea, I want Payton to come in with me._

 _I love coffee, I love tea, I want Sydney to come in with me._

 _I love coffee, I love tea, I want Sailor to come in with me._

 _I love coffee, I love tea, I want Emma to come in with me._

"Come on Emma" smiled Donna, "You can do it!"

But they got too fast. Barbara Ann came in and barked, making them lose control.

The Dutch Girl got upset because her bows go loose, "Don't worry Dutch girl" smiled Donna, "Bailey will still love you."

The Dutch Girl started feeling better.


	4. The Scot Twins, Khalil and Hula Heidi

"Nicely done Lasses" shouted Laddie

"Ai" Lassie replied, "A good way to give Little Dutch Girl encouragement."

"Lassie and Laddie the twins" Punchinello smiled, "Oggy gave us to Bailey from his trip to Scotland"

"Wait," Emma said, "Wasn't Karen Bailey's middle name?"

"Exactly" replied the Sailor, "Named after her grandma."

"Plus Oggy learned the special traditional dance," Lassie said as Laddie started playing.

 _Did you ever see a lassie,_

 _A lassie, a lassie?_

 _Did you ever see a lassie,_

 _Go this way and that?_

 _Go this way and that way,_

 _Go this way and that way._

 _Did you ever see a lassie,_

 _Go this way and that?_

 _Did you ever see a laddie,_

 _A laddie, a laddie?_

 _Did you ever see a laddie,_

 _Go this way and that?_

 _Go this way and that way,_

 _Go this way and that way._

 _Did you ever see a laddie,_

 _Go this way and that?_

The song reminded her of two things, the time where she went to Scotland for the McDuck Castle's Loch Ness Monster festival and The More We Get Together song.

"You know Lass" Lassie smiled, "That's where The More We Get Together came from."

Barbara Ann started to sniff at Laddie and Lassie, "Sounds like Barbara Ann wants to play along"

"I Am Groot(You should see her going into the playhouse theater.)"

"Yeah," Donna said to her brother, "We met her during the Beach Boy tribute concert with The Muppets. She was really stoked to see me."

Suddenly, Bailey's Veggie Tales radio started to play. "DJ Khalil in the house" shouted the radio with a turban.

 _I know what I need, I need, that beat up loud and strong._

 _That boom in that beat my melody, my energy, my song._

 _Love it when the rhythm takes a hold of me._

 _Makes me feel better how I like to be._

 _Makes me move my body makes me move my feet, that beat, that beat, that beat._

 _That swing, that tempo, that bounce, That bump, that pulse is the sound, of my heart beating._

 _Bump, bump, bump, bump bump._

 _(When he feels the beat)_

 _No matter how much I chop,_

 _(When he feels the beat)_

 _There ain't no way I can stop!_

"I know him" Donna recalled, "That's Khalil the Caterpillar."

"Actually" Khalil explained, "My mother was a caterpillar, my father was a worm-"

"-But that's okay," Donna said, "I know."

"Bailey had me since she was a little girl," Khalil said, "Tai Lo and Rhonda thought she could use an alarm clock to wake her up to get to school. Not just any clock, but one that plays Veggie Tales songs."

"Cool" Sydney smiled, "Donna once entered your Jonah movie, thanks to little Cosmo trouble."

"Cosmo," asked Punchinello, "The dim-witted fairy."

"You know about him?" asked Payton

"Yeah" Punchinello answered, "In fact, they live in Donna's trunk."

They walked to a trunk where it had numerous Oasis memorabilia. Inside, they saw a Cosmo and Wanda Christmas ornament where they were admiring Bailey's drawing of The High Five.

"You would not believe how much red Bailey used on Art3mis." Ornament Cosmo said.

"Hello there Ornament Cosmo and Ornament Wanda" greeted Wanda, "What do you call Chip Skylark in a computer?"

"I don't know," Cosmo asked, "What do you call Chip Skylark in a computer?"

"A Chip off The Old Chip!" Donna answered.

Both Ornament Cosmo and Ornament Wanda laughed, so did a hula girl, "Hula Heidi" said Punchinello, "We're you keeping Ornament Cosmo from telling annoying jokes."

"You know it Punchy" Heidi answered as she came out of the box.

Donna suddenly remembered that she had to practice a little hula routine for the luau she's going to tonight. "I'm doing the song, "Pearly Shells"

"That was Bailey's first ever hula dance" Hula Heidi replied, "Maybe I can dance with you."

"I would like that" Donna replied.

 _Generosity_

Donna changed into her hula apparel, then she gave Groot a hula skirt.

 _Pearly Shells, from the ocean Shining in the sun Covering up the shore When I see them My heart tells me that I love you, More than all the little pearly shells For every grain of sand upon the beach I got a kiss for you And I've got more left over For each star That twinkles in the blue Pearly shells, from the ocean Shining in the sun Covering up the shore When I see them My heart tells me that I love you More than all the little pearly shells_


	5. Groovy down with The Lahela Toys

Two more toys came in applauding for Donna, Heidi, and Groot's hula routine. It was Snowanna Rainbeau and Groovy Bear "Bailey got Snowanna Rainbeau for Christmas when she was 7 years old." The Muffin Man explained, "Rhonda and Tai Lo figured that it could be a good way to remind Bailey that Hawaii is full of color."

"It is" Donna replied, "Lilo told me numerous stories about them and what a pain Myrtle Edmonds is. She's now running a soccer lead for kindergartners."

"But what about Groovy Bear?" asked Payton, "Why is here?"

"Bailey got him at a Stuff A Plush in Kauai for an Easter charity event 3 years ago," explained Snowanna, "He doesn't talk, but he knows how to dance."

DJ Khalil started playing As Long As We're Together from Celery Night Fever, "Groovy Bear is ready to get funky" Snowanna smiled.

Everyone started dancing.

 _As long we're together Everything is better We'll be friends forever_

 _Come On! Celebrate get funky!_

 _Uh Uh Get in the Groove_

 _Uh Uh Nothing to lose_

 _Uh Uh, Oo Oo Come On!_

 _Celebrate get funky!_

 _Hey Hey got something to say_

 _When I'm feeling down you bring a smile my way_

 _Gonna Dance around cuz you make my day_

 _Oh its a celebration_

 _Hands High All of my friends_

 _We gonna jam out We gonna do it again_

 _Right on Right to the end, We gonna keep on celebrating_

 _As long we're together_

 _Everything is better_

 _We'll be friends forever_

 _Come On! Celebrate get funky!_

 _Uh Uh Get in the Groove_

 _Uh Uh Nothing to lose_

 _Uh Uh, Oo Oo Come On!_

 _Celebrate get funky!_

As they were dancing, Sydney saw a foot. It was Bailey, she just found out that Donna is not from Earth. "So it's true" Bailey exclaimed, "Donna is an alien!"

She bounced up and down with excitement, "You better change back before we all get hurt." Punchinello suggested.

"Good idea" Sydney replied, "We don't want to turn into Bailey Mush"

Laughter

Just like that, they turned back to their normal size, "Easy" Oggy said to his granddaughter, "It is true Donna is an alien, this is the main reason why people move to and from Rosewood. Rumors of alien activity."

"Oggy is right" Sydney replied, "The government said that the rumors are false so they won't expose the aliens secret."

"Speaking of secrets," Donna said to Bailey, "Your not going to tell your parents and brother what happened are you?"

Bailey shook her head, "My parents are going to think that I've listened to Grandpa's story TOO MUCH!"

"Anyway," Oggy smiled, "Who's up for some coconut salad."

"Me" smiled Emma, "I would love to learn the recipe."

"I'm starving" Donna smiled."

"I Am Groot(Me too)" replied Groot.

Later that night

The Murrow-Lahela Family were having roasted pork for dinner. Rory was looking on his phone, "Rory" Tai Lo scolded, "What did we tell you about using your cell phone at dinner time?"

"I know Dad" replied Rory, "But check out this video of the Golden Griddle manager and his wife dancing"

He showed the video of their choreography, "Oh my goodness" Rhonda replied, "I never thought that a no-nonsense manager would boogie down."

"Speaking of which," Bailey said, "Payton, Syd, Emma, and Donna came over and we boogied down with DJ Khalil"

Mr. and Mrs. Lahela thought that she was making it up, "That Bailey and her imagination."

Oggy and Bailey winked at each other, "Daddy" Rhonda said to her father, "Did you remember to save some coconut salad for us."

"I did Rhonda" Oggy smiled, "It's time for dessert."

 **The end.**


End file.
